Here Comes Trouble
by deelynn
Summary: Set during "Burnout." Francine's thoughts as she sees Lee spiraling into what she sees as symptoms of burnout in her friend.


This short was a response to a prompt. Prompts: Punctual, Ash, Heavy, _Bonus:_Scruffy

_Usual disclaimers, apply. Set just before "Burn Out." And thanks, Elly, for drawing my thoughts back to Francine._

**Here Comes Trouble**

He was late … again. This just wasn't like him. He hadn't been his usual self lately. She was starting to notice the signs – drinking a little too much, snapping, irritable. She was starting to worry, and that wasn't something she wanted to do. Worry meant caring and having to do something about it. She didn't want to be the one to have to turn him in, to make him sit behind a desk, to maybe lose a good friend. She didn't have many of those, she couldn't afford to lose one – especially him. He'd taught her so much when she'd joined the Agency. They'd even had a fling once. Well, to be honest, at the time she'd wanted more than a fling, but time had shown that he obviously wanted nothing more than that – which was just fine with her. She played the same game herself now.

She looked toward the chief's office. He wasn't looking too happy, either. Normally easy going, she could sense the frustration, the storm brewing. She really didn't want to take these reports in there right now. Maybe something would happen, maybe … Uh oh, here he comes.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." She looked up at the whispered words of the agent who'd spoken.

"Shut up, Roberts, and get rid of that cigarette. You know you're not supposed to smoke in here. I know you haven't been here long, but you've been here long enough to know that."

"Right," he replied. "See you later, blondie," he said as he grabbed the ashtray off his desk and scuttled out, having seen Billy's glare in his direction.

She gave a heavy sigh. Scarecrow was looking very unkempt, like he'd slept in those clothes. Wait a minute, those were the same clothes he had on yesterday, so maybe he did sleep in them. He looked like he hadn't shaved, either. This definitely wasn't him. Mouth-watering in a tux, he had impeccable taste, which he definitely wasn't showing today. He was never this way, except maybe when he was on a case. Maybe … no, the chief was bellowing for him to come into the office, and not in the best tone. This was worse than she thought. This was more than one of his elegant snafu's or brilliant, unorthodox ideas. This wasn't the morning after the night before. This was trouble with a capital T.

Speaking of trouble, she needed to head off the housewife coming in the door right now. Okay, so she was proving to be pretty handy to have around at times; but she had a knack for finding trouble, and he didn't need any more right now. She could at least help him that much. She'd probably try to mother him if she saw him this way, and mothering was definitely not what he needed. He just needed a little time, that was all. Then, he'd be back to his usual, charming, efficient self. At least, she hoped so.

"Sorry, Amanda, this isn't a good time right now. Billy's on the warpath. Maybe you should come back tomorrow."

"Hi, Francine. Billy called me this morning and asked me to come type up a report for Lee. Apparently, he still hasn't turned it in from his last mission, and he's later than usual."

"Yes, well, uh, maybe you should wait in the canteen for a bit. Believe me, now is not the time to speak to Billy. Or maybe you have some errands to run, and …"

"Scarecrow, get back here! We're not done with this conversation!"

"Yes, sir, we are!" Lee yelled as he stormed out of the office, brushing past the two of them without even glancing in their direction.

"Hello, Lee. Goodbye," said Amanda. She looked at Billy, then down the hallway in the direction Lee had disappeared. "This doesn't look good, Francine. Wonder what's going on."

"I don't know, Amanda. And, frankly, I don't want to. And neither do you." She knew she sounded snarky, but she had a feeling Amanda would be better off out of this.

"Desmond! Where are those reports?"

"Right here, sir," Francine answered as she grabbed them from her desk and started toward the bear's den. "See you later, Amanda." She headed toward Billy's office, wondering if her friend's career was headed toward the skids. She just didn't want to believe he might be burnt out, but he was showing all the signs.


End file.
